The New Girl Interests Me
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: There is a new girl at gakuen alice mikan . She brings many surprises with her and interests a certain someone. Is that certain someone gonna fall in lover with her? Who knows? MxN I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE... eNjoY 14,657 words


Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru- 16Tsubasa, Misaki- 18Youichi- 14

Natsume's POV In Homeroom

"Okay class! I have a special announcement!" my gay-ass teacher yelled to get our attention.

"We have a new student joining our class." He said opening his arms toward the door. A girl walked in. She wasn't showing off cleavage or anything like the other girls in the class did, besides Imai. (They don't wear uniforms).

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I hope we get along well." She said.

"Have a seat next to Natsume and he will be your partner. Free period!" he yelled skipping out the door. The next thing you heard was the chairs being dragged towards her desk.

"Where do you come from?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I come from a town far from here that is very rural. You wouldn't know of it." She said.

"Do you have any siblings?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I have a little brother named Youichi." The new girl said with a smile. They continued discussing things like that for the rest of the period. It was awkward that they didn't ask what her alice was.

At Lunch Mikan's POV

I sat down at a random empty table. The minute I sat though, I wasn't alone. My classmates joined me right away. They stared at me as I ate my food.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked wondering what the stares were for.

"No, we just want to see how you eat. We do this to all the new kids. Then we ask them personal questions." Koko said.

"Okay." I said in response to the mind reader's statement.

"So Mikan, what are your hobbies?" Anna, a pink haired girl, asked.

"I like to sing, read, play the piano, and I'm good at sports." She said.

"Yeah right bitch. Nobody can do that many things." A girl walked up to me.

"Yes I can, and who are you?" I asked coldly. Nobody calls me a bitch.

"I am Luna, the queen of the school and soon to be Natsume's girlfriend." She said flipping her hair. I raised my eyebrow.

"Tch." I heard from another table. I looked back and saw crimson eyes staring at my table. I turned back.

"I want you to prove that you can do all of those things." Luna said.

"Okay, when shall we start?" I asked.

"During music class you will volunteer to play the piano and sing. Then we are going to play volleyball for gym and I want you to compete against me. Just be warned that I am the champ at this school." Luna said looking at her nails.

"Okay then, I don't know how you plan to win, but you wanna make this competition interesting?" I dared.

"If I win, you will be my slave for a week, and if you win, I won't bother you for the rest of the day." She said.

"A deal it is then." I said. Luna walked away.

"You don't know what you have gotten yourself into just now. She really is the volleyball champion." Said Permy. Her real name was Sumire but she said since I was new that I could call her that.

Music Class Still Mikan's POV

"Okay class, is there anyone that would like to perform today?" asked Ms. Acapella. It is the perfect name for a music teacher.

"Mikan would like to perform. She would like to play the piano and sing." Luna said. My. Acapella nodded her head at me. I got up and walked towards the piano.

"Is there any song in this book that you would like to play?" Ms. Acapella asked me.

"No thank you. I would like to play a song that is very dear to me." I said. She looked interested.

Play Cristofori's Dream by David Lanz

"How do you know to play that song?" Ms. Acapella asked me with a stunned and suspicious face.

"That song was made by the great Yuka Sakura. No one has the sheet music for that." She continued.

"Yuka Sakura was my mother." I said calmly and with a smile. She passed out. I immediately ran over to her.

"Are you okay Ms. Acapella? Wake up please." I said shaking her.

"I am awake, I was just so stunned. Yuka Sakura was my idol. It is an honor to have her daughter in my class." Ms. Acapella said getting up. She shook my hand.

"Now you said that you wanted to sing as well. I want to hear my idol's daughter sing. Do you need a song to pick?" she asked.

"I want them to pick. I will see if I can sing the song they ask for." I said.

"How about you sing Cry by Rihanna?!" one girl called. I nodded my head.

**"Cry" by Rihanna******

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart

_**[Chorus]**_****

How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

_**[x2]**_**  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

All my life...

"That was awesome!" the girl mused.

"You can only sing slow songs?" asked Luna with a snobby tone of voice.

"No. I can sing any type of song. Pick a song for me to sing." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sing Run the Show by Kat de Luna." She said.

"I need somebody to sing the Busta Rhymes part, don't I?" I said.

"I made a cd last period that has the Kat de Luna parts blank but Busta Rhymes is still in there."  
she said holding up a cd.

**Run the Show by Kat de Luna**

**Shaka Dee, man  
GMB, first lady, Kat  
You don't know  
RedOne, let's go**

Got you half flippin out like fire  
Come with me, let me take you higher  
I'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all I require

Don't stop now 'cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin'

You want this  
Don't front, que que que pasa  
Speak up cuÃl es la cosa  
Ven aqui, let's get closer and closer

I say no  
You wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show

I say no  
You wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show

Bite your lips 'cause you know that you feel it  
When I shake it you know you're addicted  
I see you're lovin' this Dominicana  
You like the way that I dance the bachata

Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll  
Give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
My heart beats like a drum, can you hear it?

I know you want this  
Don't front que, que, que pasa  
Speak up cuÃl es la cosa  
Ven aqui, let's get closer and closer

I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show

I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show

Me takin' it slow, me takin' it fast  
Me like a train, baby girl, when me takin' the pants  
Me and you, what I think, that's what the aftermath  
And after that you and me could just slip the cash

The pon, the Kat, just smashin' the party  
After that, yo Kat, let's mash up the lobby  
'Cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
It's fire in here and GMB got me

Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(Sure I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)  
One hundred percent

Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(Sure I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)

I say no  
You wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show

I say no  
You wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show

I say no  
You wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show

I say no  
You wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show

"That was amazing Sakura-san! Both songs were amazing!" Ms. Acapella yelled giving me a hug.

"Thank you but you can call me Mikan if you please." I said with a smile. She passed out and got right back up.

"I'm sorry, it was that smile this time." She said wiping a sweat bead off her forehead.

"Fine, you win the musical part, but next is the block of gym. That is where I will win." She said with a devious smirk.

"You can try!" I said skipping back to my seat. She gave me a nasty look and I completely ignored it.

Natsume's POV

She had a beautiful voice. It was mesmerizing and what was more is that she is the daughter of a famous person. And, she doesn't become a coward in front of Luna. In fact, she stands up to her. She is not showing any cleavage or groping me. This girl is different and she interests me. I wonder what she will be like at gym and math. Ms. Acapella sure does like her.

Gym Natsume's POV Still

"Okay everybody, we are going to do volleyball today! I want to see people pair up. We will do pair competitions one by one. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Rogers called. The girl and Luna got up. Luna winked at me and I just looked away. The whistle blew and I turned back to pay attention.

"I will let you serve first since you are new." Luna said. That girl Mikan had a devious smirk on her face.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to beat you too fast." She said. Luna and the rest of the class gasped, except for me and Imai though. No one ever challenged Luna like that. Luna took the ball and served it really hard. It was one of those balls that land really close to the edge but don't. The new girl bumped the ball back perfectly. Luna was so shocked that she didn't return it.

"Yippee!" she yelled.

"That was just a lucky shot. Serve the ball." Luna said.

"Yeah, yeah, but what are we playing up to? 10, so that I can get you over with." She said. Luna nodded and got ready for the serve.

"1-0!" Mr. Rogers announced

She started with an underhand serve and sent it straight towards Luna. That was a bad move since she was the best at direct shots. She set it up and then hit it overhand over the net. The girl returned it as Luna rushed straight up to the net to spike it. I don't know how the girl did it from standing in the back row but she ran over there and set the ball up for herself. She got up immediately and spiked it back. Luna was fighting back by setting it again but this time the ball was going to land straight on the net, so it mattered who got to the ball first. Though Luna was a little taller than her, she managed to jump high enough to spike it behind her. 2-0. It continued with the backs and forth.

"6-9!" Mr. Rogers announced again. Luna was serving now. She got in the position for an overhand. That was big trouble. Luna never used overhand unless she was going to do the tornado twist. That ball usually landed in people's faces. There it went and the ball went twisting straight towards her face. The girl didn't look terrified at all like the others were for her. Instead she jumped up and put her hands in the position for a bump. The ball bounced back. Luna didn't retrieve it because she thought it would be out, but it landed right on the line so it counted as an in.

"Game Match! The win goes to Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Rogers said. Luna had her mouth open in and "O". Everyone was laughing now.

RING!!!!!!!!

The game took up the entire block of gym, but it was interesting.

Math Class Mikan's POV

I hate math. I am good at it, but I don't like how teachers make it so difficult to understand. I already knew what he was teaching so I didn't pay attention and just looked out the window.

"Sakura-san, do you find my class uninteresting?" I heard Jinno sensei ask.

"Um, no I don't. I was just thinking about how that can be found out easier using the Pythagorean theory." I said. He rose his eyebrow. I walked up to the board and started writing.

"The missing side is c. If this is a triangular prism you could just use the formula c(W-width)+(L-length× W-width)+(W×H-height)+(H×L÷2)+(H×L÷2)= SA-Surface Area. To find c you have to use the Pythagorean Theory of a2+b2=c2 then find the square root of c squared and that gives you line c to multiply by the width at the beginning of the first equation." I explained to the teacher. I sat back down as if it was nothing, but I knew it wasn't nothing to them because they were staring at me all the way that I walked back to my seat.

"Good job Sakura-san. I'll let the not paying attention thing slide because you are new, but you will take punishment the next time that happens." He said pointing a rod at me. Math finally ended after hours of me forcing myself to pay attention. I headed to the office to talk to the principal.

"Hi Yukihara-oji" (means uncle but It can be used for grandfather only if you have 2 I's.) I greeted my uncle with a smile.

"Just call me oji if you please. I just wanted to give you your dorm key and this is a card for you to keep. It has unlimited rabbits for when you go shopping. Make friends with everybody. Oh and you are going to have a roommate, so I hope you get along since he is as stubborn as a mule according to other teachers." My uncle said to me. I smiled and took the key and card. I walked off after saying goodbye. I was looking forward to seeing who this stubborn mule was. I got to the top floor of the high school dormitories. I opened my door and saw a boy sitting on the couch reading a manga. He turned around and looked at me.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" he asked coldly.

"I am not one of those fangirls that you can talk to like that. This is our dorm now, and me no likey messy. So you keep your stuff on your side and I will keep mine on mine." I said walking over to the uncovered bed and dropping my luggage there.

"This is a special star dorm. You are not supposed to be here." He said walking up to me.

"Listen Hyuuga, you don't know what my alice is, so you can't really judge if I am supposed to be here or not." I said with a wise smirk.

"What is your alice then?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and you not to find out. So basically it is a secret." I said with a finger in front of my mouth.

"Tch." Was his response. I unpacked my things and put them in the walk in closet that was available to me. I fell asleep on my bed afterwards. It was late now after all.

The Next Day Mikan's POV Still

I walked in the room quietly and sat in my seat. Narumi-sensei came skipping in the room shortly after.

"Kids, today there are no classes because of a big teachers meeting so free day!" he yelled skipping back out the room.

"Would you like to go visit central town? It is very fun there. It is a shopping district off the school campus but still inside the gates." Anna asked me.

"Sure, hold on. I need to get my money from my room." I said looking in my knapsack for my keys. I couldn't find them. My last resort has to be Natsume. I got up to go ask him and everyone that was going followed me.

"Hyuuga, can I borrow your keys. I left them in our room and I need to get my money." I said rubbing the back of my head. Everyone gasped.

"You share a room with Natsume?! You are so lucky, but he is a special star. How did you get in there? What is your alice?" Nonoko asked.

"You will know when the time comes. But right now, I need to get my money." I said to them.

"Why should I give you my keys?" he asked coldly. A vein in my head popped. I just explained that I left my money anyway.

"Because you don't want me breaking the doorknob to get in and wrecking all of your stuff." I said holding up a fist.

"Fine, chill woman." He said handing me the keys. Everyone followed me as I went up to my dorm.

"Stay there." I told them. They waited at the doorway. I quickly walked over to my drawer and whipped out the card that my uncle gave me and my keys. I stuffed it in my purse and walked out.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said continuing our journey.

"You need to return the keys to Natsume and pick him up." Hotaru said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You can't go off campus grounds without your partner for the first month of being in this school." She continued. I nodded my head and made my way back to the classroom.

"Here you go, Hyuuga." I said handing him the keys. He started getting up.

"May I join you as well?" the boy named Ruka asked. I nodded my head and he walked over next to Natsume. We made our way towards the bus stop. After waiting 10 minutes, the bus arrived. It took us another 5 minutes to get there.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" I said astonished by how beautiful it looked.

"Let's all stick together, since Mikan is new and everything." Nonoko said.

"Sure, it is a nice way to find out people's personalities by what they shop for." I said. Everyone but Natsume and Hotaru nodded their heads. We decided that we would all pick one store. Hotaru chose a gadget store to use for her inventions. Permy picked Sexy Sweety next.

"This is my favorite store!" Permy explained to me.

"Really, that is great." I said. I walked up to a salesperson.

"I would like to see things not on sale yet but in inventory." I asked. The sales lady as well as Permy raised an eyebrow.

"Mikan Sakura, only niece of Kiyoko Sakura, the creator of this business." I said.

"I am so sorry Mikan-sama. My cousin has told me much about you. Her name is Ren. She used to work near you. How are you doing? Let me stop conversing and get you in the inventory room." she said leading us there.

"You are the niece of Kiyoko Sakura?" Permy asked. I nodded my head as her jaw fell all the way down to the floor. I closed it and gestured her to follow me. She ended up buying some really cool skinny jeans, a tube top, a leather bag, hoop earrings, silver stilettos( don't know how to spell), a gold bracelet, and a ring and anklet.

"I love you now Sakura-san!" Permy asked with stars in her eyes. Yuu went to the library. Nonoko went to a chemical store while Anna went to the cooking store. Koko went to the magic trick store. Mochu just wanted to get some coffee. Ruka and Natsume decided not to go to any stores so it was my turn.

"I want to go in this jewelry store." I said walking into the jewelry store I pointed to. They followed me. I looked around until I found a necklace I had to have. I took the silver chain with a sakura petal in the middle and stared at it for a while. I walked up to the counter.

"That will be 50,000 rabbits." The saleslady said. I dug in my purse for the card my uncle gave me.

"Here you go." I said handing her the card. Everyone gasped, even the saleslady.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was still staring at me. She slowly swiped the card looking at me and passing it to me after bagging the necklace.

"No one has that card. Not even Natsume has that card, and he is a special star." Mochu pointed out.

"Oh, okay." I said slowly.

"How did you get that card?" Hyuuga intruded.

"I got it from the high school principal." I said plainly.

"Why did you get one and not me?" Hyuuga asked me.

"The high school principal is my uncle." I said. They all gasped again.

"You guys tend to gasp a lot. It is no big deal." I said.

"Yes it is a big deal. First you are the daughter of a famous pianist. Then you can sing like a professional. After that you can play some mad volleyball. Then you tell us you are a special star and share a dorm with Natsume. After that you tell us you are the ONLY niece of the owner of Sexy Sweety. You solved this hard problem with an equation that doesn't even make sense to us, telling us it was easy. After that you buy a necklace with an unlimited rabbit card, which nobody else has, and tell us that our principal is your uncle. That is a big deal. I would like to know who else that everyone knows is your family member!" she yelled. Everyone in the store was listening, even some outside. All of a sudden they gathered around and started questioning me.

"Can you people please get away from me? I need some breathing space." I said. I was getting dizzy now. I started falling backwards but I landed in someone's grasp. I looked up to find Natsume holding me with a fireball in his other hand.

"Stay back." He threatened. They all backed off and I noticed that Ruka and Hotaru raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I will make it up to you! I didn't mean to fall. Thank you for catching me though." I said nervously jumping out of his arms. We decided it was time for lunch so we walked over to the food court. After I got my food I sat down at a table with my friends. I looked around amused by everything they offered there. I spotted a child looking 2 years younger than me with silver hair.

"Hold on one second. I need to talk to someone." I said getting up.

"Can we follow?" Anna asked. I nodded. I put a finger in front of my lips gesturing them to keep quiet. We sneaked over to the table with the silver haired kid. I immediately hugged him from behind. I saw the instant but short blush on his face.

"Hey You-chan!" I said. Natsume was right next to me now.

"Hey nee-chan. Who is that? Is he your boyfriend?" Youichi asked me. I blushed.

"He is no…" I said before getting cut off.

"What if I am?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed.

"I am not your girlfriend, Natsume!" I yelled giving him light punches.

"Since when did you call me Natsume?" he asked. I just noticed that I said his actual name.

"Are you done with your lover's quarrel yet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant Hyuuga. And no Youichi, he is not my boyfriend nor is this a lover's quarrel. Ignore him. I will introduce all my friends and then I have some news and questions for you." I said moving away so that he could get a view of my friends. All of them smiled and waved at him.

"This girl is Anna. Cooking is her alice." I said pointing to the pink haired girl behind me. "This is Nonoko. Her alice has to do with chemicals." I continued with the blue haired. "This is Hotaru. Her alice is invention. This is Sumire Shoda but I call her Permy. She has the cat-dog alice. This is Mochiage which we call Mochu that has the levitation alice. Koko has the mind reading alice. Yuu has the illusion alice. Ruka has the animal pheromone alice. And _Hyuuga_ has the fire alice." I said emphasizing Hyuuga so that Natsume would understand that I did not call him by his first name and showing Youichi all of my friends.

"Just call me Natsume. I don't like it when people call me Hyuuga." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay!" I said.

"You needed to tell me some things?" Youichi asked continuing the conversation.

"I wanted to tell you that nobody else but us has the unlimited card so don't think it is a normal thing and is there anyone in your class you are interested in?" I announced and asked. He blushed.

"Nobody you need to know of. Now scram." He said waving me off and turning back to his table.

"You're a meanie Youichi." I said walking away with my friends.

"So who was he?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison. I fell to the ground.

"At the very beginning of the conversation he called me nee-chan. Weren't you listening?" I said with a sweatdrop.

"I guess not at the beginning." They said again in unison. I laughed.

"We should get back now, shouldn't we?" I asked. They giggled and nodded their heads. We caught the bus on time and it only took us 5 minutes to get there. Everyone said goodnight and went to their dorms.

"Hey Natsume, what type of alice class do you have?" I asked.

"Dangerous ability class." He said grabbing a manga and lying down on a couch.

"What about you?" he continued.

"My schedule says special." I said looking down at the paper.

"You can't be a special star and have special class. It is practically impossible." He said. I walked over towards him and leaned over him. My face was right above his as he slid the manga down from his face.

"I guess I did the impossible. You really shouldn't question my alices." I said.

"I got you! You have more than one alice!" he said monotonously.

"No I don't." I said nervously walking away.

"Then why did you say alices and refuse nervously?" he said now standing up and walking towards me.

"I only have one alice and I am in special class. Leave me alone." I said walking towards my bed.

"Goodnight." I said sternly as I put the bed covers over my head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Koko over here to read your mind?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Don't bring anybody here. Besides, I need to take a shower and get into my pajamas." I said getting back up from under the bed covers. I took a quick shower and got out. I thought I saw a faint blush on Natsume's face when I came out in my pajamas. They were booty shorts, which were not denim, and a white tank top with bunny slippers. I went to bed ignoring the blush. I had a mission tonight and I needed all the sleep I could get.

Next Morning Natsume's POV

I woke up and saw that Mikan wasn't in bed. I heard the shower running but then I heard it turn off. She walked out in some clothing that again didn't show anything. She walked towards the kitchen and then winced in what seemed like pain.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she said with a smile. I could obviously tell it was fake.

"Wait for me today. I said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. She nodded her head. I took a 2 minute shower and quickly got out and got ready. When I was done we started walking. We were walking fairly slowly. Then I saw her trip. I didn't notice any signs so I couldn't catch her in time. She looked at her ankle and it was bleeding like crazy.

"Shit! It opened again." She muttered under her breath. I walked over to her.

"How did you get this wound in the first place? You said it opened again." I questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I never got hurt." She said with that fake smile again.

"Don't lie to me Mikan." I said with a glare. She sighed.

"I'm not lying. I just need to bandage myself up and I will be right back." She said trying to get up. She winced in pain and almost fell again until I caught her. I walked off to the room and got the first aid kit.

"I will bandage you up. You want to tell me what happened now?" I asked. I was dying to know what happened to her.

"No I am not, because nothing happened. Let's go." She said as I finished bandaging her ankle. She got up and smiled as if it was nothing that her ankle was bleeding like crazy just two seconds ago.

"I guess I should wear taller socks so people don't notice the bandages. I just need to pull my socks up. They won't notice." She said leaning down to pull her socks up. We continued walking and she smiled all the way there. I was worried about what happened with her ankle. At homeroom everything was normal. Naru just needed to take attendance and then we would go to our ability classes. I didn't need to go to my ability class so I decided to follow Mikan secretly. She walked through the campus.

"Hey! You are the new girl right?!" Some 18 year olds asked. She nodded her head.

"I hear you have an unlimited rabbits card. We want it now." The guy with seaweed hair asked.

"What if I don't give it to you?" she dared. They started charging towards her. The skinny girl came first and she punched her straight in the face. Next came a slim guy that tried to punch her but missed by just an inch.

"You did not just pull out a strand of my hair." She said. She flipped him over. The next one was coming too fast and she would have to jump over him. She tried but her ankle still hurt and started bleeding. Just when he was about to kick her, he paused. I looked around and saw another 18 year old standing on the guy's shadow. He must have the shadow manipulation alice.

"It is not nice to pick on the new kids." The guy said. I'm gonna call him Shadow.

"What are you doing here you worthless piece of trash?" the guy that was being possessed asked.

"This piece of trash is beating your ass. Let's give you 560 military squats." He said drawing in the shadow. It seemed like he had hold of the girl and other guy's shadows because they started doing squats too. He got off the shadow and they continued doing their squats.

"What happened to your ankle?" the guy asked Mikan. I started to feel angry but I don't know why.

"No, it is just this wound opened again. I got it from…" she said then stopped. Fuck! I was so close to hearing where she got it from.

"I'll listen. Since you barely know me, and besides, you are my kohai. I am in special ability class too and we heard the new student was joining us. You want to get this info off your chest?" he asked her.

"You have to promise not to be afraid of me and still be my friend." She said holding out her pinky and wrapping the gauze around her ankle. He grabbed her pinky with his and helped her wrap the gauze. Then they walked to the forest as I followed.

"First let's find out each other's names." Shadow said.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. You are…?" she said and waiting for him to continue.

"Tsubasa Andou. Nice to meet you kohai." He said extending his hand. She shook it and gave him one of her angelic smiles.

"Well… let's start with the main problem. I have two alices." She said. His eyes went wide. "One is nullification and the other is SCE. SCE stands for steal-copy-erase. I don't tell people my alices because I think they will be scared of me. I also have to do these missions for the school and that is where I got the wound on my ankle. But I can't tell Natsume because then he seems like the person that would do something outrageous and will suspect why I do missions. Persona wanted me because nullification and SCE are a perfect combination. I can render them harmless to me, and then I can copy their alice, use it against them, and erase it. I hope you aren't scared of me, are you?" she asked. He shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry. You can tell me anything. Most people would probably be in fear a little, but remember that there are some people that aren't. Now let's go and meet the special ability crew. You don't need to tell them about this, but they are all good people and know how to keep a secret. It is really fun." Shadow said leading her towards the special room. I walked back to my dorm. I needed to think about what I was going to tell her.

After Classes In their Dorm Mikan's POV

I walked in very happy that I got everything off my chest and have somebody to tell my secrets to.

"Hey Natsume!" I said happily.

"I know." He said. I looked at him strangely.

"You know what?" I asked confused.

"I know about your SCE and nullification alice. I know that you do missions for the school." He said.

"How did you find out?" I asked coldly.

"I heard you and Shadow talking. I'm not afraid of you." He said.

"I appreciate that and all, but I think I need to leave to get these things off my mind. You know what? I am going to a club tonight. Don't follow me." I said changing into some hot clothes, which was just a tube top that reached down all the way to my waist and some capris since I didn't want anybody seeing anything, putting a robe over it, and then looking for my purse to leave. I took the next bus straight to a club. I took the robe off outside of the club. There is no way I'm getting drunk, just having fun.

Natsume's POV

I wasn't going to let her get drunk to vent her emotions, so I followed. I followed her into the club called Club Alice. What an original name? I saw her get on the dance floor. I did not know she could break dance. They picked at random people and she was chosen. She said she could sing and play the piano along with sports, but she never said she could dance. She was doing the spinning on head, the flips, and all that stuff. I knew how to break dance a little myself so I joined her. She was surprised to see me but since everyone was watching intently, we kept on dancing. (I am talking about the rain dance scene but only them doing the last part of the dance in step up 2). When we finished everyone started clapping.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" she asked glaring at me.

"What? You didn't like my dancing?" I teased.

"No you danced fine but what are you doing here?" she said with a vein popped in her head.

"I wasn't going to let you get drunk in a club. I wanted to apologize about eavesdropping. I was really concerned about that wound you got. I promise I won't tell anyone about it. And I am not scared of you anyway." I said with caring eyes.

"First of all, I don't drink alcohol. Second of all, you are forgiven, cuz I know I can trust you a little little tiny, barely a dot, bit now. But it is very little after you told my brother that you were my boyfriend." She said. I smirked at her. We walked out of the club and took the next bus home.

"So how did you heal your ankle?" I asked wondering how she could dance with an injured ankle.

"Oh, this. I copied a healing alice on my last mission, so I just inserted that alice stone in my body and used it." She said. I smiled at her. She seemed so comfortable talking to me that I just couldn't not smile.

Next Day in Homeroom Natsume's POV Still

"Ohayo Mina-san!" she yelled. I covered my ears so that they wouldn't bleed. I walked to my seat next to Ruka.

"How are you doing with Sakura-san?" he asked.

"1. I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. And 2. I found out that she knows how to break dance yesterday when she went to a club and luckily she doesn't like alcohol." I said.

"Mikan! You know how to break dance!?" Ruka yelled across the room. Everyone stared over in her direction.

"Why are you so loud?!" Mikan yelled back to him.

"Sakura-san knows how to break dance!!!" the entire class screamed. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Why would he tell people that?! I really can't tell anybody anything, can I?" Koko said reading Mikan's mind. She gave him a death glare.

"Keep on reading my mind and watch what happens to you." She said.

"Please, Sakura-san can't break dance for her life." Luna said walking over to her.

"I don't have any proof that I can, and I am not exactly going to break dance in front of the class. I will break something." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"You have proof. All you have to do is get the video from the club security cameras." I said. She dropped her jaw. I guess she knew that but didn't want to show herself break dancing.

"Natsume! What the hell are you thinking?!" she yelled at me.

"I was part of it too, so I have every right to use the tape to show off my skills." I said with a wise smirk.

"Yeah, but then my skills will be seen, and I don't think people want to see that." She said.

"Yes we do, just to prove that you are a bad break dancer. And we would love to see Natsume break dancing. In fact, I think the whole class would like to see." Luna said with a smirk of her own. I glared at her. Naru skipped into the room.

"Free Period!" he yelled and skipped back out.

"Let's go to the club and ask for the video tape." Luna said walking out.

"You know that you have to look hot to get in?" Mikan said.

"Everyone change into some tight and hot clothes so that we can go to the club." Luna said. Everyone scampered off. I just got some shorts and left an unbuttoned shirt, revealing my chest. My fan club passed out at the sight. All the girls came out together. Many of them showed off their cleavage, even Mikan did. When I saw her I stared at her perfect figure. She stared at me and then looked down at the floor. She was wearing a short short mini skirt, showing off her long slender legs. She wore a short short tube top that reached an inch right below her breasts. She wore her hair down. I could not believe my eyes. I didn't believe that she had such a hot body.

"You look hot." I said by accident. She blushed and looked to her side. She was cute with a blush.

"It's not like I wanted to dress like this. Hotaru made me wear this." She said still looking away. Imai raised me a thumbs up. Everyone started walking now. We took a 5 minute ride to central town since the bus arrived right when we got at the stop. We entered club Alice. There was a bar tender there.

"I'll get him to give us the tape." Luna said giving a snobby look to Mikan. Luna walked up to him.

"Can we see the security tapes from yesterday please?" She asked with a smile. The bar tender shook his head.

"He won't budge." She said walking back to us with a disgusted look on.

"I can get him to move." Mikan said. She leaned over the counter, therefore revealing her breast parting. His jaw dropped.

"Can we see the security tapes from yesterday please? I can make it worth your wild." She said seductively. The bar tender nodded his head. He handed her the tape from yesterday.

"Thanks." She said rubbing under his chin with a finger. She was about to walk away when his hand grabbed hold of her arm.

"What about my end of the deal?" he said. She nodded her head and gave him a big seductive kiss. Everyone was staring wide eyed. I was pretty angry when I saw her give him some tongue while he just went gaga. She walked away now. No, I was furious.

"That is how you convince a guy to give you something." She said pointing at Luna with a smirk. Luna's face got red in anger.

"I never thought you would have a side like that." Sumire said backing up.

"I don't like to lose things, so I pretty much do anything. Not that I am a whore or slut or anything, since I wouldn't have done that if I could have just grabbed it." Mikan said

"But, you gave him tongue, and it was so evident. It looked like you were really into it." Anna said. That got me even angrier.

"He was expecting something big so I had to give it to him in a way that he would be pleased that way I could keep the tape. Now let's go back to the dorms so that I can brush my teeth and then watch the tape. That dude smelled like alcohol and I don't want people thinking that I was drinking." She said strutting out of the club. Everyone followed her.

We sat on her bed observing the tv when she came out of the bathroom. She placed the cd in the blue ray player and fast forwarded. It was nasty because everyone was grinding and making out and everything. Then came the part where they chose break dancers. She pressed play. We watched as she did her thing. Everyone's eyes went huge. I smirked at this and then I came in. I looked away now. Everyone's eyes grew even wider. I paused it when everyone started clapping.

"That was awesome. You guys make a great pair." Nonoko said jumping up and down. I raised an eyebrow and Mikan did too.

"As if I would go back, that bar tender will probably come back to me for more, and I don' think I am giving him anymore, unless I am drunk and desperate. And trust me, I do not drink alcohol." She said. They nodded their heads.

"What the hell are you? You can do everything!" Luna screamed.

"That is not true." She said.

"What? You can't design or make a dress?" Luna said rhetorically.

"Actually, I can. Permy would know since my aunt is the owner of Sexy Sweety." She said holding a finger up to her chin.

"So what can't you do?" Luna asked angered.

"Um, I am not good at sleeping in." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell does that have to do with things?! You know what, forget it. You are an idiot." She said running off.

"I wonder why she actually has friends." Permy said. Mikan's tone got serious.

"She doesn't." she said. Everyone stared at her.

"She has the soul sucking alice and she used it on those people." She continued. How would she know that?

"How do you know that?" Anna asked.

"Her alice mark is on their necks. I just need to get near them and then I can help." She said. Everyone knew Luna's lackeys' dorms, so we walked their. It was convenient that the lackeys were roommates. Everyone grabbed them and looked at the mark on their neck, and watched as it banished.

"What is your alice?" Koko asked knowing that she would hurt him if he read her mind.

"One day you'll see. I will tell you one day, if ever anything will cause me harm, then you will notice." She said.

"We should go to bed. We have classes tomorrow." She said walking out of the room, leaving everybody confused.

Next Day Math Class Natsume's POV Still

"Today was a droopy day. It was raining outside, which meant we wouldn't be able to go to central town. I watched as Jinno wrote some retarded equation on the board. I wasn't ready to get shocked by lightening. He turned around and stared in my direction. His eyes were shifted a little to the left. I noticed that Mikan was sleeping.

"Sakura-san, wake up!" he yelled from all the way in the front of the room. She didn't budge.

"Wake up, Sakura-san!" he repeated. He pointed his rod at her and shot a lightning bolt. It seemed to have disappeared around 1 foot away from her. I guess she put up a nullification barrier. His eyes were stunned. He tried to shock her again, but the same affect occurred. He walked up towards our desk. Ruka had a curious face on from right next to me. He walked up next to her.

"Wake up!" he yelled. Her hood was on, so he took it off. That revealed that she had ear phones plugged in her ears. The class was shocked. Jinno shook her roughly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked at his face.

"Yes, JinJin?" she said. Everyone was shocked now. First she had made his lightening bolts disappear, then she had ear phones on, and the she called him JinJin. JinJin was taking it to the extreme since he was the strictest teacher there.

"1. You do not call me JinJin. 2. It is against the rules to listen to music or sleep during class. 3. What is your alice because apparently, my lightening bolts don't get through to you." He yelled loudly.

"1. I feel like calling you JinJin, but I will try not to. 2. I didn't get a handbook so I didn't know. And 3, Do I have to share my alice with the class?" she asked with an annoyed face on.

"Yes. Stand in the front of the room, and tell everybody what your alice is." He said pointing towards the front of the room.

"My alice is nullification." She said with a bored look on her face now. She walked back to her seat and lied her head down.

"Get back up there and you must answer all of my questions." Jinno said. She walked back up to the front of the class.

"Explain the nullification alice to the class. You should know that alices are not allowed during class. And why do you know how to sleep with your alice on?" he asked.

"The first and second sentences weren't questions but I will explain anyways. The nullification alice is where an alice can't affect you. It is possible to make a barrier or take an alice off of somebody else too. If I wanted to make a huge barrier, I could stop everybody in this school from using their alice. I just explained to you though that I did not get a handbook. And I don't know how I sleep with my alice on. I guess I sleep like that all the time. I never really noticed." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"We would like an example. So would anyone like to try and use their alice on Sakura-san?" he asked. Luna's hand immediately shot up. Jinno nodded his head. Luna walked up to Mikan with a smirk.

"I can't control her. My alice doesn't work." She complained.

"I forgot to tell you that if I wanted, I could put your alice out for a few minutes, hours, weeks, but I wouldn't do that to anybody who is my friend or harmless. I only use my alice in emergencies, so like I said, I didn't notice that I slept with my alice on." Mikan continued. Everyone was so interested in the conversation. The bell rang now. Mikan walked back to her seat and lied her head down.

"Why are you so sleepy?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Mission." She whispered back before leaving us to the dream world. I chuckled and all the girls rushed over when they heard.

"Get the fuck away from me." I said. Classes went on and she was still asleep.

"What are we supposed to do with Mikan? She is out cold and she can't stay in class all day." Anna said. I picked Mikan up bridal style.

"I'll take her to the dorm and put her on her bed." I said with a sigh hoping it would seem that I was disgusted with it. I really wanted to see the girl's sleeping face. Anna nodded. I carried her to the dorm looking at her face when no one was looking. I lied her on the bed. I saw her eyes flutter open the minute she landed her body on the bed.

"How did I get here?" she asked sounding drowsy.

"I carried you here. You should consider a diet." I teased. She got up and started throwing punches at me.

"You are so mean. She said and then stopped and smiled at me. "But thanks. You really are a good friend." She said. My heart skipped a beat for a second. I don't know what this feeling is, but I know sure as hell that it has to do with Mikan and it is a good thing.

Next Day In Homeroom Mikan's POV

"Okay class! I have a special announcement to make!" he screamed after twirling into the room. Since the last announcement was so interesting to them everyone paid attention.

"The school is going to have a dance. You have to come and come with a partner." He said with a smile. I looked back to see that there was no concern on Natsume's face but in his eyes there were. I giggled. The teacher walked back out the door and a giant flood came. The guys asked me to join them and all of the girls asked Natsume. A few girls asked Ruka but then they saw the baka gun that Hotaru was holding.

"I need him to be my partner so that I can sell pictures. Back away from the animal boy." She said pointing the gun at everyone who was surrounding him. Everyone backed away. I was getting dizzy again.

"I'm getting dizzy. Can you give me some space to breathe?" I asked softly because of the dizziness. It seemed that they didn't hear me because they only got closer.

"Hey! Back away from the girl, now!" Natsume yelled. They stepped a few steps back. I felt a little less dizzy.

"What is wrong Natsume-sama?" one girl asked.

"They obviously couldn't tell that she was about to faint. I had to do something." He said pointing out that I was still a little dizzy. All of a sudden all the guys started apologizing to me.

"It's okay, It's okay. I forgive you all. I just need a little breathing space sometimes." She said forgiving everyone.

"So Natsume-sama, which one of us are you picking as your date to the dance?" the same girl asked.

"I pick…………..Mikan." he said pointing at me. My jaw dropped. I pointed to myself and he nodded his head assuring me that it wasn't just a misunderstanding.

"Do you accept or not?" he asked me.

"Hmmm, let me think about it." I started. Everyone gasped before I could even answer. "Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think us girls have to go pick out a dress." I said. Natsume had a smirk on his face.

"Make sure it hides your weight." He said laughing. I glared at him.

"Make sure your tux makes you look like you have balls." I said with the smirk this time. He glared at me.

"I love you too sweetie!" I added onto the tease. Everyone gasped.

"I was kidding. It was just a joke. I told you that you guys dance too much. Next thing you know, you will gasp when I tell you… Hehehe, never mind, you will probably just gasp again. So never mind." I said. They all gathered around me.

"Didn't I just mention that I get dizzy with too many people up in my face. Can you at least move 2 steps back?" I asked. They did as asked.

"So what were you going to tell us?" they asked in unison.

"No thank you." I said.

"I don't think I should tell them that I was prom queen. They will probably attack me." Koko said reading my mind.

"Koko! What the hell did you do that for? Is there any privacy near you?" I screamed. He shook his head.

"You were prom queen? Who was the king? Do you have any pictures?" all my classmates asked me. I stepped back slowly, one at a time. Then, when I was at the doorway, I scrammed to my dorm. I grabbed Anna, Nonoko, Permy, and Hotaru, of course, before I left. I slammed the door behind me once we got there. I thanked the lord for my fast running skills.

"We should leave once the crowd is gone. I hate Koko. He is such a…" I said before getting cut off.

"Sweet, cute, caring boy." Anna said adding to my sentence. I raised an amused eyebrow.

"You like him, don't you?!" I screamed jumping up and down. She blushed.

"Let's not change the subject, and get back to you. We want to see pictures and hear everything." She said.

"Let's go to central town, to Sexy Sweety first." I said grabbing my bag.

"I will pay for everything. We need to go now. I don't hear the crowd. I will tell you when we get there. Let me just get my album, and let's go." I said heading for the door. We got to the bus stop and central town safely. We walked into Sexy Sweety.

"Anzu-san (means apricot), can we go to the inventory room for a while?" I asked the saleslady from the other day.

"Yes, of course, Mikan-sama. You just go right ahead." She said pointing to the door to the inventory room. We walked in. The room had fabrics, clothing, sewing machines, needles and threads, and everything fashion would need. It also had a little runway for modeling and a mirror to look at yourself, as well as changing rooms.

"Here is my photo album. I will pull you out of the group one by one though." I said, taking charge and sitting myself at a sewing machine, with my notebook and pencil right beside me, and then passing them the album.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"I am going to design the dresses according to your likings. How about I start with Hotaru? Come here, I won't stab you with a needle or anything." I said. They opened the album.

"So Hotaru, what color would you like. I think you would look nice in a purple, but it is your choice." I said. She nodded her head. We walked over to the purple fabrics.

"How would you like it?" I asked.

"A formal gown that is puffy at the bottom piece." She said. I drew a quick sketch that immediately came to mind.

"How does this look?" I asked for her agreement. She nodded her head. I shooed her off and got right to work, in finding the fabrics and everything. She was looking at the album with the other girls.

"Oh my gosh, Mikan, you looked so pretty!!" Nonoko yelled. I smiled at her and continued my work. When I was finished I called Hotaru over.

"How does this look?" I asked holding it up for her. She nodded her head with a smile on her face. I passed it to her and gestured for her to try it on. The girls stopped looking at the pictures for a while just to wait and see how Hotaru looked like. She came out looking stunning.

"You look so pretty!! That dress makes you look perfect! I love it! I can't wait until it is my turn." They all said. Hotaru smiled at the comments she received. She went back in to change back to her clothes. Next was Sumire. She chose a turquoise comfortable cotton fabric. It went straight down and had beautiful sea designs. Anna and Nonoko came together since they wanted the same dress but in different color. Theirs was puffy at the bottom, like Hotaru's, but Anna's was pink with rhinestones, and Nonoko's was blue with rhinestones. It took me a little more time to make both of theirs because it was 2 dresses. They looked absolutely stunning when they came out together. It was my turn now. I picked a white silk fabric that had sakura petals on it. I made it so that it went all the way down and not puffy at the bottom. It hugged my boy perfectly and comfortably. I came out and almost jumped out of the dress when I heard the screams the girls gave me.

"You guys were going to give me a heart attack." I said holding a hand to my heart, feeling that it was beating rapidly.

"Natsume will certainly fall in love with you." Nonoko said. I blushed.

"What are you talking about? He has no affection for me, and I have none for him." I said nervously.

"You are such a liar. You see how he takes every chance he gets to looks at you. He was looking to you all the way to the dorms when you slept the entire day. And you seem so comfortable around him. You guys would make a perfect couple." Anna added on.

"1. I never saw any of that. 2. I am comfortable around him, but not love comfortable. And 3. We do not make a good couple. Don't you see how much I detest him?" I said.

"You are still a liar Mikan. You saw how you guys danced perfectly in sink. You were so comfortable with him during the break dancing. He helps you all the time that you feel dizzy. He got so mad when you gave the bartender tongue. His face was steaming red and his eyes were blood red. It looked like he was about to pull you away from that guy and punch him in the face. You guys have it going." Hotaru said.

"That is such a lie. He wasn't mad because I kissed the bartender. I didn't see any expression on his face that showed he was mad." I said. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"You were too busy kissing the dude to actually notice his face anyway, so I don't know what you are talking about." Permy said. I pouted at their dominance over me.

"The dance is tomorrow you know that right?" Permy said.

"Are you serious?! I need to find make up and buy a hair curler. Help me out here!! I am a girl in trouble that needs to look good!" I yelled running around the room.

"If you didn't like Hyuuga, then you wouldn't be worried like this." Hotaru said. I froze and all the girls laughed.

"Don't worry. Let's have a sleepover at my dorm tonight and we can work on each other's appearances tomorrow. You can design them tonight if you would like, cuz I can see you are a great artist." Anna said.

"You haven't seen good yet, sweetie. Those are sketches. My art is in my room." I said.

"You should stop by your room, pick some things up, then tell Natsume you are sleeping over so that he doesn't go crazy looking for his angel." Nonoko said giggling. I stuck my tongue out at her ad she giggled more. We started leaving the inventory and went out into the actual store area.

"Here is my card. I used a total of 20 yards of fabric, 60 rhinestones, and 20 yards of lace." I said.

"You designed the dresses?" Anzu asked me. I nodded my head and she jumped for joy. She charged the card.

"Can I see them?" she asked. I nodded my head and took the dresses out one at a time.

"I deigned them all, with the likings of my friends." I said and smiled proudly. She waved us off. We arrived at the bus stop when the bus came. It was raining so we got a little wet, but we didn't dare to let our dresses get wet. When I got back I went straight t the dorm and into the shower so I wouldn't get a cold. I came out in my booty short pajamas that I wore the other day. I grabbed my art notebook and stuff.

"Where are you going? Are you ditching the school?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you don't need to know where I am. Good bye." I said walking towards the door. He got up immediately from the couch and grabbed my arm.

"I have 2 things to say. 1. I have every right to know. And 2. Cover up while walking in the halls. Guys might see you like that." He said his eyes scanning from the bottom to top if my body. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Natsume. I am not a child. I can handle myself. I am only walking a few yards away. And I am going to sleepover at Anna's place. Why do you care so much if guys see me? Who knows, there might be some guys there?" I said teasing him. He passed me the robe that was on my bed. I didn't put it on and started walking out of the room. He followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked right in front of Anna's doorway.

"Cuz I feel like it." He said. The door opened. Permy fainted when she looked over Anna's shoulder. I forgot that Natsume walks around the dorm without a shirt on, and apparently he walked out of the room without his shirt on. He looked throughout the dorm from where he was standing.

"Just ignore the shirtless boy behind me. He is not staying." I said. She was still staring at him. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him all the way to our dorm. Then walked calmly back to Anna's.

"What was that all about?" Nonoko asked.

"He said he felt like following me here." I said calmly. They all giggled, except for Hotaru.

"What are you guys giggling about?" I asked. They shook their head and stopped laughing. I took my art notebook out of my bag. They flipped the pages, looking at the landscape images I drew. Then she ALMOST came to the dreaded pages I hoped people would always skip and ignore. Anna was about to turn to the page when I smashed it close.

"There is no need to look at anymore artwork is there?" I said nervously. I didn't want anybody knowing that I drew him every once in awhile. Those girls would probably think I am in love with him. Then Anna started tickling me.

"AHAHAHAHA!" I screamed jiggling around trying to get out of her tickles. I didn't notice but Permy took the art book away from me.

"She drew pictures of Natsume! And dear god, there is one of him shirtless. There is one of him lying on the couch, watching tv, reading manga, are you a stalker?" she said with her mouth in the form of an "O". Anna immediately ran over to see them. I was still on the floor. Now my jaw dropped.

"You guys are so mean! How could you look through those pages without my permission? And I am not a stalker. When I get bored, I just draw random things that happen to be around me. Natsume just tends to be there most of the time. I don't like him if that is what you are thinking." I said. They all had smirks on their faces.

"We are sorry. How about we play truth or dare?" Permy asked me. I nodded my head and walked over to where they were. Nonoko started.

"Anna, truth or dare?" Nonoko asked.

"Dare." She answered with determination.

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Nonoko said.

"Koko." She whispered. We all clapped and giggled. Anna was flushed.

"Hotaru, truth or dare?" Anna asked after recovering.

"Dare." She said monotonously.

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Anna said again with determination.

"I have a crush on Ruka." She said in a whisper. We gave the same results.

"Sumire?" Hotaru asked.

"Dare." She replied quickly.

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Hotaru said. It was the same question every time.

"Mochu." She said quietly.

"Dare." I said right away. I wasn't gonna be the only chicken.

"We dare you to kiss Natsume tomorrow. And we have to be there to watch." They said in unison. Even Hotaru got all of those words out.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I was positive the whole dormitory could hear me. They all nodded their heads proud of themselves.

"Fine, since I am not going to lose. I will kiss him under the sakura tree tomorrow. So, you guys have to wait on the top branch." I said, still disappointed that I am the only one with a different dare. They giggled ad jumped up and down, not Hotaru though. After they got over the rush, we played all these different type of games and then went to sleep.

Next Day Mikan's POV Still

There were no classes because of the dance. The class was out looking for their dresses, and the guys were getting some tuxes. Lucky for us, since we already had our dresses, we could stay in all day and draw sketches of what we would do our hair and makeup like. The dance started at 8 and it was now 6. We had 2 hours to get everyone ready. We didn't have separate hair curlers and straighteners, so we had to work fast. First we did Anna and Nonoko's hair. I was doing the work here. I decided make Anna's hair in a messy bun which still looked beautiful and Nonoko's in a ponytail. Something different was good every one in awhile. Next was Permy. Since her hair wasn't long, we decided to add some temporary extensions. She objected t them but when she saw herself in the mirror, she jumped on me from happiness. I didn't have to do anything with Hotaru's hair except to put a clip in it because it was so short. It was my turn now. I took the hair curler and started curling my hair. My waist length hair didn't make it any quicker, so Permy did it for me. I left my bangs straight but pulled to the side. Now it was makeup time. I put the makeup on them according to their dresses. Anna got bright shades of pink. I wasn't going to make Nonoko blue, so I just put some pinkish-reddish lip gloss and a little bit of blush. Looking awesome, number one and two. I put smokey eyes on Hotaru and red lipstick on her. It wasn't too bright but just nice enough. Looking awesome number three. Permy had a turquoise dress, so I put turquoise eye shadow some red lipstick. Now me. I put on a faint, and I mean faint, pink blush. I also applied some pink lip gloss and a little, little, eye shadow. We all looked perfect. We had perfect timing, since when we finished, it was 8. The guys were supposed to wait in front of our dorms, so we headed down. I decided to come out last. I could see from the window that Yuu was blushing like crazy when he saw Nonoko, Koko was in total fantasy world when he saw Anna, and Mochu was drooling when he saw Permy. I came out and saw Natsume snap out of total distraction. He walked up to me.

"So you did consider the diet and buying a dress that would make you look slimmer." He teased.

"So you did consider a tux that made it look like you had balls." I teased back.

"I'm kidding. I meant to say you look…gorgeous." He said scanning me and my dress. Everyone gasped and so did I.

"I didn't know you knew how to make compliments. You don't look so bad yourself." I said. I never really knew I could feel so comfortable talking to him.

"Okay, lovebirds. We need to get this show on the road!!!" Koko yelled, walking away with Anna in his grasp. Right before we entered the place everyone entwined their arms with their partner like everyone else that walked in, in front of us.

"Hello everybody!!! I see that everyone is dressed properly." Narumi-sansei said from the stage. The only thing that disgusted me now was that Luna was wearing a tight, red, leather, tube dress, that only reached down to her mid thigh.

"Today we are going to have dinner together, and have a few randomly selected people dance and talk for us." Narumi said. I was so afraid of being chosen. I have been chosen on a lot these days.

"The dancers will be chosen randomly for each dance." He said when a big barrel filled with pieces of paper came up to him. He pilled one out.

"Mikan!! and..." he said and reached for another one… "Natsume!! For the tango." He continued. Dear god why the tango? The tango is the only type of dance where there is no space in between people. We danced perfectly and received applause at the end.

"Thank you very much for the great performance you two." Narumi said through his microphone. We started walking off the dance floor.

"Wait one second you two! I would like to show Natsume something and would like to ask Mikan a few questions." Narumi said. We both sighed and made our way up to the stage.

"First Natsume, as a reward, you get Mikan's art journal and album, courtesy of Hotaru and friends, with the exception of Mikan. He said shoving my album and art notebook and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Now Mikan, I have a few questions for you. I will ask them to you all at once. First of all how did you learn to dance? Where did you buy that dress? And is there anybody you are interested in?" he asked. Everyone gasped at the final question. I took the microphone that he was holding out to me.

"I learned to dance when I was little because I was very energetic and had a passion ever since I started ballet, I didn't buy this dress, and if I were to be interested in somebody, I wouldn't tell you anyway." I said into the microphone. Everyone sighed when they heard that I wasn't going to tell, while the guys just cried. I smiled brightly and they stopped crying.

"Where did you get the dress then?" he asked obviously confused.

"I made this dress, along with Permy's, Anna's, Nonoko's, and Hotaru's." I said pointing to them.

"She is such a liar!! Check for the tags. I designed this dress myself. It has no tag on it unlike hers." Luna screamed going up the stage steps.

"Seriously, Luna, what the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned.

"You are just showing off with you making it, dancing with Natsume, and acting all perfect." She said pointing at me with a snobby face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are lying to everyone. You didn't make that dress. You didn't know how to dance when you were little. You just took a dance class and bribed sensei probably with a kiss like you did to the bar tender. You are way off of perfect. Oh, and by the way bitch, Natsume is mine, so keep your filthy hands off him." She said with the snobby expression still on her face.

"Why would I kiss my teacher? That would be so gross. I know I'm not perfect and you are not as close as me either. Oh, and by the way, I never said Natsume was mine. Last time I checked, he asked me, not you. So don't come over here telling me to keep my hands off him, cuz they were never on him in the first place since he asked me." I said. She didn't want to get on my nerves so I tried to keep calm. Then I spotted something. I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked curiously as I pointed at her and her dress.

"There… there is… toilet paper hanging… from your dress!" I yelled. She looked at her dress and her eyes widened at the terror. I kept on laughing.

"Bitch, I will never talk to you again!" she screamed.

"Do you promise?" I teased trying to hold back the giggles. She stomped off stage and out of the auditorium. Natsume helped me down from the stage, since I didn't feel like taking the steps. I smiled as a thank you and sat with the rest of my friends.

"Guys, I am going to go outside for a while, for some fresh air." I said.

"I will join you." Natsume said. We walked out to where the Sakura tree was.

"The sky looks happy tonight. I know I am." I said forgetting that he was there. Then I remembered the dare.

"Yeah, did you like my dancing?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I did. Natsume, I have a dare I got, and it involves you. So is it okay if I get it over with?" I asked now facing him. I knew they were waiting in the tree by now. He nodded his head. I immediately stood up on my toes and closed the gap between our faces. I was shocked by his response, because he actually kissed back. I thought he was the type to like those slutty bitches for a second. I was proven wrong. The kiss went on and on, and on, and on, and on, until we finally lost breath. That was like 5 minutes of nonstop kissing and tongue battles. I giggled.

"That was a dare, but I kinda enjoyed it." I said out loud by accident. He had a smirk on his face.

"You enjoyed it huh?" he said pulling me closer to him. He chuckled.

"No, I-I didn't. Let go of me." I said loosening from his grip. He let go of me.

"Thanks. You are not like my past boy…" I said before stopping. I heard someone shouting my name from inside. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Mikan, Mikan, where are you?!" I heard from the crowd. Everyone parted ways so that I could see the one person I never wanted to see again. He ran up to me.

"Mikan, come back to me, now." he said sternly. I stood my ground and glared at him.

"No. You are not my boyfriend anymore, Seichii!" I yelled across the floor.

"Mikan, get over here now. I have searched for you for weeks now." He said walking towards me. Everyone was staring at the scene.

"Seichii, you are not my boyfriend. You are not my friend. You are not anything to me anymore. Leave, and stop ruining my life." I said backing up a little. Now he was right in front of me. He grabbed my arm.

"Not until you return my alice and be my girlfriend again." He said with murderous glares in his eyes. I felt his grip no longer on my arm and I did not have a view of Seichii.

"Leave now." Natsume said sternly. Seichii looked at Natsume.

"And who the fuck are you? Get away from my girlfriend." he asked.

"She is mine now, so scram." Natsume said. I stood next to him now.

"I want proof then." Seichii said. We both smirked. We repeated the action we had done a few seconds ago. Then he separated us and stepped back.

"Why Mikan? First my heart and then my alice?" he said with a fake look of hurt.

"What the hell do you mean why? You tried to rape me! And then you tried to attack me with your alice when I rejected. It was the only choice I had, and now, I am not giving it back." I said.

"He tried to rape you?!" Natsume yelled. Now he was fuming. I held him back from doing anything.

"What matters is that he didn't. He is going on his way now." I said turning around with Natsume. I heard everyone gasp and turned back to see what was wrong. He was holding a gun up at us. I gasped. I didn't know what to do for once. I saw Seichii dropped the gun. I looked down and saw it red… from heat. Natsume was really smart. I was admiring Natsume when I was roughly pulled away from him.

"Seichii, what the fuck? Do you know how capable I am of hurting you? I can kill 10 men in 1 minute. Do you really want to try me?" I said pissed off now.

"Yeah right, a delicate flower like you." He said with a fake grin.

"Watch what this flower can do!" I said and flipped him over onto the ground.

"Mikan, I thought you loved me!" he said pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah right, you asshole! Get away from me." I said.

"Give me my alice then." He said. I shook my head. He ran up to the stage and took the microphone Narumi had.

"Everybody, this girl stole my alice and won't return it." He said into the microphone and pointing at me. I was paralyzed with my eyes wide. I saw Seichii fall down. I looked around the entire scene and saw that Natsume had punched him square in the face.

"I guess doing missions did come in handy." He said looking at his fist. Seichii got up. Ghosts attacked him. This time it was Youichi's doing.

"You tried to rape my nee-chan!! You fucking bastard! You are so going to get it!" he said with ghosts unleashing from him everywhere. I ran over to him to calm him down. He did when I gave him a hug, showing that I was okay. Natsume was paying attention to me hugging Youichi, when Seichii punched Natsume right in the temple of his head and he passed out.

"You bastard, I'm going to get you for that." I screamed. Everyone observed as I drew Natsume's alice stone and copied it. I burnt Seichii's clothing slowly.

"I will leave you alone! Just don't let me die this way." He yelled. I used his water alice to put it out.

"Now get the fuck out of here." I commanded he walked towards the steps and kicked unconscious Natsume in the head. That did it now. I ran straight up to him and punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever touch my boyfriend like that again!" I yelled. He was on the floor with a nose bleed.

"Mikan, I thought you loved me." he said faintly.

"I loved you until you tried to rape me. All you wanted was to have your way with me. I saw how you made out with every girl that passed by us. I don't love you anymore, and I never will again." I said kneeling down towards Natsume. I put out my hands in front of Natsume's chest and started healing him so that he would regain consciousness. I heard quick footsteps coming from behind me. There was Seichii, with a knife. I closed my eyes and waited for an impact to come, but it never came to me. I looked back and saw my uncle holding Seichii off.

"Oji!" I yelled. He ignored me.

"Move, old man." Seichii commanded my uncle.

"You tried to rape my only niece then you tried to hurt her. I don't think that is happening anytime soon." Ojii said. I smiled at how nice he was to me. Seichii was knocked out in an instance. I looked around to see who could have caused it. I saw Hotaru blowing the smoke from her baka gun. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Ruka blushed at her smile while I just laughed at how cute a couple they would make. I heard Natsume get up, and I stood up too. I frowned.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah." He said briefly. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I kissed back obviously. Who wouldn't kiss back this hot guy?

"Be mine." He said. I nodded my head and we kissed again.

"Noooooooo, I said to keep your filthy hands off him!!" I hear Luna scream before the sound of the baka gun stopped her. I giggled. I took the microphone.

"Hey everyone! I am sorry for the dramatic scene that just happened. I didn't think my ex would go looking for me, the stupid asshole that he is. And I wanted to say, sorry if I scared any of you with my other alice, but I hope we can still be friends." I said.

"Yeah!! Let's get this party started for real now!" they all yelled together. I jumped off the stage with Natsume's help again. Everyone partied for the rest of the night. I knew Natsume loved me for real, and I loved him back. All my friends stuck with me even after finding out about my alice. I loved everybody there, and planned to stick with them until the very end.


End file.
